


Soup

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Post-The Edge of Darkness [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Rey, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jaina and Sam are Rey and Finn, Weight Gain, it's very subtle but it's there, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The former Rey and Finn share a moment.





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Food and Cooking
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Jaina and Sam are Rey and Finn here. I figured I'd add that note just in case.

 

 There were times when Jaina had to make sure that this wasn't a dream she had and that she wasn't still on Jakku, waiting for her family. This was one aspect of it. She was used to hunger after Aaron and Zara had died (and even then, though they did the best they could to raise her, Jakku was no place to temporarily drop off a child, not that Jaina's mother had known that), used to scavenging just to vainly try and fill her empty belly, but she couldn't say she had actually had real food. Real, honest to stars food. She'd had pieces of it off Jakku, even as she tried to process how, to put it plainly, abusive Unkar Plutt's treatment of her had been.

(As Rey, she hadn't thought to question it. As Jaina, she did...and that's where she got angry)

Right now, she was preparing a Naboo recipe that Sam had picked up. She'd had some experience with cooking on Jakku, at least making portions. Nothing like this, though. Even putting on some music, there was something about just putting the meal together, just humming along. Jaina had changed quite a bit physically since she had married Sam; her formerly flat belly had put on quite a bit of fat, her hips and breasts starting to round out and fill out. And she couldn't say she minded much. She'd minded at first, but now...now it was just a part of her, really.

Muscled arms circled her waist, and Sam placed a kiss into her neck. She smiled a bit. "What are you thinking about?" she said.

"Just that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Jaina laughed. As Rey, she had been self-conscious about her skinny, muscled body, hardly a bit of fat on there. But as Finn, Sam had appreciated her, found her beautiful in all ways. "Oh, Sam."

Sam laughed as well, before checking the pot. So far, it was going along relatively well, the bubbling and cooking. Jaina's stomach, which had put on quite a bit of pudge since she and Sam had married, rumbled and she gave it a pat.

She could be hungry. She could be hungry, and she wouldn't have to worry about how many portions she'd need. Neither would anyone else on Jakku -- in her work there, she was making certain of it. Sam, as Finn, had it when he decided to liberate the stormtrooper children. She had it in just making sure others on Jakku wouldn't have the same miserable time she had growing up.

After stirring the pot, and preparing the soup some more, the soup was finally ready to eat. Jaina dug into it greedily -- she stopped as she noticed Sam's face, his amazed expression, and held back. She'd been used to having table-manners that weren't the best on Jakku. It was the matter of just getting every last crumb in her belly. But Sam...was he embarrassed by her? She felt the same trepidation that she did when she first discovered the new roundness of her belly, but Sam just smiled at her. "It's okay," he said. "Just didn't know you were that hungry."

"We didn't have much to eat back on Jakku. Mostly, we scavenged for portions." Jaina hiccuped, groaned. "Oh. Excuse me..."

"So things were that bad on Jakku?"

Jaina nodded. "Sometimes I worry that I'm going to wake up and all this will have been a dream..."

"It won't be." Sam clutched her hand. "I know it."

Jaina smiled, before taking her other hand to pick up her spoon and finish her soup.

It was after soup and a heavy dessert that Jaina fell back on the couch, full and satisfied. These days, being full...it was a luxury that she didn't think she could participate in before. Sam's hand was soothing on her belly, rubbing circles into it and coaxing out little hiccups and groans and "oh, excuse me"s...and Jaina could safely say that living without a war, without pain...that was one of the greatest rewards of all.

 

 

 


End file.
